The present invention is directed towards a safety display (lamp) warning system for use with vehicles, which safety display system provides information pertaining to braking events and the state of motion of a vehicle to a driver of a vehicle traveling behind.
Known vehicle display systems include a system which indicates the severity of vehicle braking. One such system is disclosed in Road Research Laboratory Report LR287 issued by the UK Ministry of Transport. Report LR287 discloses a system comprising a multiple brakelight visual display. The number of brake indicator lights which are illuminated in a display is dependent upon he magnitude of deceleration of the vehicle.